You were gone
by lucieteamswitzerland
Summary: Edward goes back to forks to visit Bella's grave 10 years after her death, But is she, did she really die that day? How will he react, to not finding not only 1 lost love.. but being introduced to 2 (enter renesmee) Read on, promise to not dissapoint! (rated M for possible future lemons)
1. Chapter 1

Edward found himself coming to the end of his cigarette, reminding himself for the fourth time today that he should kick the foul habit, and yet the temptation to reach for another also meant that the time had finally come for him to face up to his parents and the church he so profoundly associated with angst and pain. He stood at the all too familiar arch way at the front of the now over crowded church filled with all the people he had spent all these years trying to avoid, wondering why he had even agreed to turn up. He could only see the back of her mother's head, he noticed that she had stopped dying her hair that lovely chestnut brown colour and was now very much a dull grey. He knew without even being able to see her face that her eyes would be bloodshot and swollen. He prepared himself for this all too familiar sight and the way her father would shake his hand like a complete stranger.

_July, a hospital bedside. Her small, lifeless fingers are like bones bundled in thin silk, and they offer no resistance when I squeeze them. The bruises on her pale face were drawing the tears out of me, the last signs of weakness I will show. The young nurse came in to hospital room to confirm my worst fears, they had to pull the plug, and she was a lost cause. Bella was a lost cause. _

With a few deep breaths (these that his psychiatrist claimed to be oh so important) he slowly followed the group of people descending within the church. As he'd anticipated, Edward was greeted by several of Bella's extended families consolidating him, trying to sympathise. When what felt like the 100th "I'm sorry again, for your loss" and "you haven't changed one bit" was given he started to feel claustrophobic and trapped, a feeling that he was accustomed to since the accident. Edward didn't know what he intending on doing, or where he was planning on going, all he knew was that he needed to get out of that place as quickly as his legs would allow.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward walked aimlessly around the grounds of the picturesque church, trying to picture how differently his life would now have been if it wasn't for that rainy July evening all those years ago. After what felt like half an hour had passed by he found himself at the place he at one point in his life spent hours on end just sitting next too, reminiscing.

The headstone looked exactly how he had left it, a black marble finish with silver engraving. Except this time he could tell that time was eroding away at it, he knew it'd only be a matter of time until it'd stop looking so beautiful, flowers would stop coming and the limestone would claim it. Just like every other headstone here. Robert wondered how often people visited the grave, telling himself time and time again that he needed to make space within his hectic schedule and visit. Why hadn't he been here sooner? A question that he knew Bella's mother was pondering on the whole time he'd been sat in the far corner of the church, completely isolating himself from everyone in there.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed someone staring at him, The woman looked confused. He turned to face her so that he could get a proper look. Before Edward did this however the smell of the petite woman drafted past him. She wasn't human. But she wasn't vampire, he thought. Impossible. Edward had smelt a human in transition before, he knew that this woman was definitely not in transition, mainly because she had more of a glow than a dazzling, diamond skin complexion. She was absolutely breath taking, the first thing he noticed about her was her hair, the way it was uncanny to his own. Bronzed and wavy, running all the way down her back. The woman's eyes, much to his heartbreak, were deep chocolate brown, much like Bella's. Why did this woman remind him so much of himself and Bella? How stupid, Edward thought. His first reaction was that he was hallucinating, but that too was impossible. He looked away before she could notice how distressed he was. "Renesmee" she said. "What's your name?". I panicked, but managed to reply with a lump at the back of my throat, "Edward- I'm Edward".


End file.
